


Help Me - Part 3

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Help Me [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hidden Secrets, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, Secrets, Sorry it's short, Why Did I Write This?, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky has a bad nightmare which causes him to relapse, forcing the team to take action. The reader calms him down the only way she can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this part is short, the next part will be longer, so bear with me. :)

You grabbed his right hand in yours and took a deep breath in,  _ ‘I’m going to regret this.’ _ You gripped his hand tightly in one hand and with the other you used it to help flip him over your shoulder just like Nat taught you; making him land on the mat with a thud. He groaned from where he laid on the floor, slowly rolling over into a sitting position. You froze where you stood, realizing what you just did.  _ ‘Shit. Way to go (Y/N). Sure, let’s just throw him to the ground to wake him up, because talking is fucking useless. Well you haven’t exactly told him yet either.’ _

 

“(Y/N)? What the hell?” He asked as rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“Well, um...you weren’t responding and uh...it worked didn’t it?” He stood up and walked over to where you stood.

 

“What do you mean it worked?” Your gaze shifted to the floor to avoid his eyes on you. “(Y/N), what aren’t you telling me?” A rough hand lifted your face up to his. He looked worried, his brows furrowed as he looked at you. With your lack of response, he placed his other hand on your face as he moved in closer, your foreheads touching. 

 

“Doll, what’s wrong? Please tell me, whatever it is, please tell me.” You gripped onto the hands that held you, fear and worry rising. 

 

“I’m scared of what you’ll think of me. That you’ll hate me.” He sighed and moved his hands to rub along your back as you leaned your head against his chest. 

 

“I’m not going to hate you (Y/N), I’m just worried.” You wrapped your arms around his back took a moment to figure out the right words, the right way to tell him. 

 

“You remember a few days ago when, uh...when you were stuck in your nightmare, relapse?” His body stiffened against you, his breath picking up. You were regretting bringing it up as you heard his heart beat faster. 

 

“Yeah, I remember. Why?” You pulled away slowly in order to look at him. 

 

“What do you remember exactly?” 

“One moment I was sleeping, then I was on the floor with you. All the way up when you touched my….forehead…..that’s when I blacked out.” A few moments passed, before it was his turn to pull away, Bucky’s arms dropped to his sides as realization dawned on him. Betrayal, hurt, various emotions filled his features. 

 

“You, y-you’re the,” your heart practically broke right then when his eyes finally met yours, “you did that?” You gave a small nod. “You’re the one….the one who put me to sleep? How?” Deciding to get it over with, you just told him, 

 

“Ever since high school, I’ve had this power, this curse, to make people fall asleep and wake up on demand. Then when you relapsed, you weren’t waking up, so….so I used it on you. I’m so sorry Bucky, I-I was going to tell y-” 

 

“Save it, (Y/N).” Tears pricked your eyes when he snapped at you. He stumbled backwards. 

 

“Bucky, I’m s-” 

 

“Sorry? You’re telling me that you’re sorry?” His voice cold, he didn’t even look at you. When you placed a hand on his shoulder he jerked away from your touch and headed towards the door. 

 

“We’ve been together for four years and  _ not once _ you decided that I should know? I trusted you (Y/N)!” You watched as he picked up his bag and opened the door. 

 

“Bucky where are you going?” 

 

“Why do I need to tell you? It’s not like you need to know anyways.” Without a looking back, he slammed the door shut. 

 

The dams broke then. Your legs gave out as you crumbled to your knees in despair. Tears flowed down like rivers as you cried on the matt. You wrapped your arms around yourself, emotions welling up inside you. So lost in the pain that consumed you, the feeling of strong arms fazed right by you. 

 

“(Y/N), what happened? What did he do?” Turning to face Steve, you broke down again when you saw a hint of rage behind his eyes. 

 

“He hates me Steve and it’s all my fault.” Steve held you as you cried. No amount of comfort could take away the pain that you felt inside. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot has happened over the past few weeks, so I'm trying to get back on my feet and back on track. Sorry that I've been absent :(


End file.
